Une bouteille de cola
by eysselia
Summary: Oikawa est têtu et il est prêt à tout pour avoir ce qu'il veut, dommage pour Iwaizumi quand cela l'implique, bien que finalement ce ne soit pas si mal.
1. Chapter 1

_Je crois que je dois avoir un truc avec les vestiaires, ça expliquerait pour quoi à chaque fois qu'ils y sont ça part vers un partie de jambe en l'air._

* * *

La principale qualité du meneur de l'équipe de volley d'Aoba Jôsai était la détermination, il n'abandonnait jamais. Qualité reconnu même par son ami d'enfance, qui rechignait à lui accorder quoi que se soit, pas même d'avoir un physique avantageux. Peut-être parce qu'il était le premier à en faire les frai à toujours être envoyé le chercher quand des filles le retenaient. Et ceu depuis le collège, peu importait qu'ils ne fussent pas dans la même classe. Donc oui le physique avantageux d'Oikawa était plus une malédiction pour Iwaizumi qu'autre chose. Et pourtant à ce jour Iwaizumi trouvait aussi que cette détermination était aussi plus une plaie qu'autre chose. Parce qu'il en faisait les frais, pour une broutille. Tout avait pourtant bien commencé. Oikawa était venue le chercher chez lui pour aller en cours ensemble, Lui avait souhaité un bon anniversaire et l'avait embrassé tendrement. Comment mieux commencé la journée que comme ça.

Mais il avait fallu qu'il refuse l'invitation d'Oikawa et celui-ci l'avait mal pris. Pourtant Iwaizumi aurait volontiers accepté, si ils n'avaient pas eu cours le lendemain. Parce que passer la nuit chez son capitaine alors que ces parents étaient absents signifiait forcément faire une nuit blanche. Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas, mais pas quand ces notes étaient à la limite de l'acceptable et sans suivre les cours il n'aurait pas son année. Mais Oikawa têtu comme une mule n'avait rien voulu entendre devant des arguments légitimes, pas même la proposition de passer un week-end en tête à tête et que cela ne le dérangeait pas d'avoir son cadeau plus tard.

Alors oui Iwaizumi rageait particulièrement de la détermination de son petit ami, surtout que celui-ci lui en faisait baver pour le faire changer d'avis. Et peu importe les coups qu'il se prenait il continuait à s'échapper. Iwaizumi se demanda vaguement si Oikawa n'aimait pas juste se faire poursuivre. Son capitaine lui avait juste dit « J'arrêterais si t'acceptes. » tout en draguant ouvertement ces groupies, c'était sûrement ce qui énervait le plus l'attaquant. Mais il prit su lui-même et observa pendant un moment ce retenant d'attraper son idiot de capitaine pour lui rouler une pelle et ce débarrasser de ces stupides fans. Mais il perdit vite patience en voyant qu'ils avaient loupé dix minutes de l'entraînement et frappa avant de traîner son idiot à lui vers le gymnase. Une vengeance serait le strict minimum à lui faire subir, mais plus tard.

Heureusement leurs humeurs querelleuses et orageuses n'affectèrent en rien l'entraînement. Encore heureux sinon ils auraient été bon pour une remontrance du coach. Il fallut bien sûr retenir l'ailier de frapper le passeur, mais c'était assez habituel même avant qu'ils ne sortent ensembles donc personnes ne fit de commentaire. Du moins jusque dans les vestiaires ou Hanamaki hésita pas à faire remarquer que leur dispute était profondément débile et qu'Iwaizumi n'avait qu'à sauter par la fenêtre une fois son cadeau récupéré.

-Au point ou j'en suis. Grogna le dossard quatre se résolvant à fair un saut par la maison des Oikawa.

-L'année prochaine, trouve une autre excuse que laisser son cadeau chez toi pour le faire venir. Conseilla le libéro au capitaine.

-Hm.

Loin de prendre mal la réponse, Watari sourit et quitta les vestiaires en compagnie des autres.

-Crétinawa ! On y vas, tu viens faut que je ferme. L'appela Iwaizumi.

Le plus grand ne réagit pas perdu dans ses pensées devant son casier. Il voulait absolument passer cette journée entière avec son ami d'enfance, car son anniversaire était un jour important. Se faire poursuivre n'avait pas été la meilleur des idées, mais il aimait bien voir que quoi qu'il fasse Iwa-chan venait le chercher, même si il râlait, même si c'était sous contrainte, il veniat pour lui. Une main sur son épaule le fit se retourner pour voir une lueur énerver dans les yeux de son petit ami.

Et là Oikawa eu une idée, encore une, pas forcément très intelligente, mais qui ne tentait rien n'a rien. Alors il pris la bouteille dans son sac, qui se trouvait être du cola ce qui était encore mieux car le cola c'est poisseux, donc Iwaizumi serait obliger de prendre une douche, et sa maison était le plus proche. Il dévissa le bouchon sous le regard interloqué du plus petit avant de lui renverser le contenu dessus avec un grand sourire. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte quand fait c'était vraiment stupide, très stupide. De un parce qu'il se prit un coup avec une ribambelle d'insulte et de deux, le liquide caféiné avait moulé le torse de son coéquipier. Maintenant il était sur qu'il ne le laisserait pas s'échapper et il n'attendrait pas le soir.

-Haha. Désolé, désolé. Rigola nerveusement le capitaine, son second pouvait vraiment être effrayant par moment. Tu dois avoir un goût de cola maintenant.

-Tu veux vérifier peut-être. Grommela le vice capitaine.

Les deux volleyeurs mirent quelque secondes à ce rendre compte du sous entendu. Ils rougirent de concert, mais alors qu'Iwaizumi restait gêné de ses propres mots, Oikawa lui s'approcha séducteur.

-Si tu me le proposes. Souffla-t-il avant de lécher son petit ami un sourire carnassier promettant une bonne partie de jambe en l'air.

Pendant ce temps chez les Oikawa toute l'équipe attendait dans le noir pour faire la surprise à leur champion.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'Oikawa va réussir à emmener Iwaizumi comme convenu ? Demanda Kindaichi.

-C'est du mec le plus déterminer au possible que tu parles, en tout cas quand il s'agit de son mec. Rétorqua Kunimi en s'impatientant sérieusement.

-Hum, j'espère me tromper, mais il ce peut qu'il ait totalement oublier. Fit d'une petite voix le second passeur de l'équipe.

-Il a pas intérêt vu comment il nous à harceler pour qu'on organise cette fête surprise chez lui. Bailla Matsukawa.

-Tant qu'ils ne font rien dans les vestiaires. Grogna le dernier terminal. Sinon je les lamine.

* * *

 _Le lemon sera mit en tant que second chapitre si ça interresse des personnes. Yep il a été coupé mais bel et bien écrit donc bon autant le posté, non ?_


	2. Chapter 2

Sa langue lécha la peau humide et poisseuse de coca avec appétit pendant que ses mains enlevèrent le t-shirt encombrant. Poussant son amant contre le casier, il s'amusa à laver son attaquant préféré de sa langue. La respiration saccadée de celui-ci lui indiquait qu'il était sur la bonne voie, ses mains reprirent les caresses pendant qu'ils s'embrassèrent. Oikawa empêcha les mains D'Iwaizumi de s'aventurer dans son pantalon.

-Tttt, laisse toi faire. Chuchota le capitaine en retirant les derniers vêtements du noiraud et se mettant à genoux devant lui.

Tooru se demandait toujours se qui l'excitait le plus, voir la tête de son amant ou l'entendre gémir. Les deux ayant le même effet, le rendre toujours plus accros à son Iwa-chan. Il s'amusa d'abord à le faire languir avec quelque coup de langue tout en malaxant les bourses avec ses mains. Il finit par prendre le sexe tendu dans sa bouche et effectuer des mouvement de vas et viens, sa langue jouant à s'enrouler et se dérouler autour du membre. De long soupir de bien être parvient à ses oreilles pendant qu'une main se glissait dans sa chevelure brune. Iwaizumi n'avait jamais été très démonstratif, même pendant l'action il était dur de lui arracher plus que de léger gémissement. Mais Oikawa ne s'en offusquait pas, trouvant ça beaucoup plus érotique et lui faisant encore plus apprécier les rares fois où il arrivait à lui tirer des bruits plus forts. Quand il entendit son nom chuchoter il sut qu'il avait presque réussit, il s'appliqua d'autant plus à sucer le membre d'Iwaizumi, ignorant royalement la main qui tirait sur ses cheveux pour lui faire reculer la tête. Le goût amer du sperme rempli sa bouche et il avala le tout avec un légers sourire.

-Désolé, murmura l'ailier en se laissant glissé jusqu'au sol.

-T'inquiètes pas, je le voulais. Lui répondit son passeur avant de l'embrasser.

Oikawa, trouvait vraiment charmant le changement de comportement son coéquipier quand ils faisaient l'amour. D'habitude du genre à s'emporter et à crier facilement, il devenait silencieux et doux. Mais le capitaine n'en avait pas encore finit, il se sentait à l'étroit et avait bien décidé de donner encore plus de plaisir à son amant. Il se remit à le masturber, d'abords avec ses mains puis de nouveau avec sa bouche. Ses doigts se dirigèrent directement dans la bouche du dossard quatre qui les lécha avec application. Tooru releva la tête pour un nouveau baiser sans se préoccuper du soupir frustré tout en insérant un à un ses doigt dans l'intimité chaude et serré de son Iwa-chan. Celui-ci s'habitua assez vite et enleva rapidement les vêtements de son capitaine. Il se plaça au-dessus avant de doucement descendre, rentrant le membre gonflé de désir du passeur en lui, qui soupira de bien être. Il lui fallut néanmoins un petit temps d'adaptation avant de pouvoir se mouvoir. Les geste d'abord lent et plein de douceur faisant soupirer de bien être les deux hommes devinrent plus rapide et brute. Le plus grand gémissait inlassablement le nom de son partenaire dont la voix se faisait de temps en temps entendre. Un mouvement plus puissant que les autre fit s'arc-bouter Iwaizumi.

-Tooru. Laissa-t-il échapper d'une voix remplie de désir.

Celui-ci ne ce fit pas prier et le renversa sur le dos, cherchant de nouveau ce point si sensible qui arrivait à faire hausser la voix de son amant. Il le retrouva bien vite et un fort gémissement de la part de l'ailier le confirma. Oikawa, refusant que celui-ci étouffe quoi que ce soit, attrapa ses poignets et les mit de part et d'autre de la tête d'Iwaizumi gêné de ne plus pouvoir étouffer les sons qu'il émettait. Il se mordit la lèvre pour se contenir, mais ne réussit pas à bloquer tout les bruits qu'il produisait, bien que pas trés fort, pour le plus grand bonheur du plus grand qui s'avourait le moindre d'entre eux.

-Hajime, ne te retiens pas. Je veux t'entendre. Réussi à articuler Oikawa entre ses propres gémissement de plaisir.

Il sentit le corps en sous de lui trembler et se contracter à ses mots. Le capitaine était toujours surpris que son second soit si sensible à ces paroles. Le dossard quatre obéit plus parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser que le voulant. Il n'était plus qu'un paquet de nerfs sensible et chaque mouvement de son amant lui faisait voir des étoiles. Il se libéra dans un petit cri évoquant le prénom de son passeur, suivit de peu par Tooru qui lui prononça distinctement son prénom.

Essoufflés tout deux se regardèrent avant d'échanger un dernier baiser. Enfin qui était censé être le dernier avant de se diriger vers la maison des Oikawa. Car ils ne résistèrent pas à l'envie de recommencer.

 _Les avis sont toujours les bienvenus. Su ce, vive le Oiwa._


End file.
